


Sanders Sides Oneshot(s)

by Snailawesomecake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailawesomecake/pseuds/Snailawesomecake
Summary: See title.Requests appreciated. I'm gonna nut up and say you can literally give me any request you want. Please I need it.Be prepared for anything and everything.Please I need requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how Ao3 works, I've only ever read on it. So, let's give this a try.

Virgil was laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His covers were pushed off of the bed and onto the floor, having been kicked off in the middle of the night during another nightmare.

His phone vibrated on the nightstand beside him, yet he remained still. Virgil blinked before taking in every detail of his ceiling once again. The dark purple ceiling had words of encouragement to get out of bed from Patton, reminders from Logan, and photos of memories from Roman.

His phone buzzed again with the same reaction from Virgil. He was ignoring the world. Today, he wanted nothing to do with it.

The corner of his lips twitched, a threat of turning into a smile as his eyes trailed over the photos. Memories of specific days returned to his mind. Virgil yawned and stretched, having spent much time in one position, and he turned onto his side. Eyes slipping closed, he faintly heard his phone go off again before sleep had taken over him.

.--. --- ...-

Patton knocked on Virgil's door and waited. He put his hand around the door knob, rotated his wrist, and pushed the door open slowly.

"Kiddo?" His hushed voice filled the air as he peered into the purple and black bedroom. His eyes trailed over to where Virgil lay towards the door, asleep.

Patton let out a soft 'oh' and walked over to the side of Virgil's bed. He bent down and picked up the covers. He gently placed the blankets over the sleeping figure and brushed Virgil's bangs out of his eyes as he cuddled into the warmth.

Patton pulled his hands away and walked to the door. He grabbed the door knob and looked back at Virgil once more. Patton smiled to himself lightly. He turned away and carefully pulled the door shut as he walked away to inform the others that Virgil was, in fact, okay and currently asleep.


	2. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is being forgotten by the other sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's barely any editing, I just hope it's good enough as it is.

Virgil didn't know if he was removed from Roman's mind. He knew that at some point, they were close. Not incredibly close, but close enough to be considered family. So, of course he didn't understand where his place went. He just knows Roman had stopped acknowledging him. He guessed he could live with Roman not noticing him. He was hurt, but he can get through it. But he noticed that, slowly, he was fading from Logan's mind too. And that could only mean he'd eventually fade from Patton's memory.

He was being forgotten.

And it terrified him.

He knew Thomas had been going to therapy for depression and anxiety, but wouldn't that just calm him down some instead of get rid of him completely? He made a mental note to ask Logan or Thomas.

A tapping noise pulled Virgil out of his thoughts and he snapped his head towards the door. He sat on his bed, back against the faded purple wall. The door opened slowly and revealed Patton, who held a plate of food.

"Hey, kiddo, brought you some pizza." He walked over and sat next to Virgil. "I made sure it was heated up for you."

Virgil gave a small smile in thanks and took the plate of pizza and sat it on the bedside table, not feeling very hungry.

"You okay?" Patton's voice was concerned.

"I-" Virgil wrapped his arms around himself, unsure of what to say. He didn't know how to explain how he felt, what the problem was. Virgil let out a shaky breath as he pulled his knees to his chest, "No."

"Why? What's wrong, Virge?"

His breathing shortened slightly as he ran the thoughts through his mind again.

Roman completely forgot he existed, questioning who he was every time they have ran into each other.

_"What do you mean 'who is he,' Roman? It's Virgil!" Patton had said. "We've known him for years!" Virgil looked at Thomas and Logan, both just as confused as Patton and himself. They both thrown in some memories and Roman always looked like he remembered, only to forget within the next day. _

Logan appeared to be forgetting him, just as Roman had. Slowly. Only remembering him when Virgil made himself known or when Patton or Thomas put him in the spotlight. Never seeking Virgil out for himself, not even during videos. Virgil wondered if the viewers had noticed.

_Virgil walked into the kitchen where the other sides were, Roman seemed confused but he shrugged it off. Patton greeted Virgil as he walked in. It was brought to the attention of Logan. Logan looked at him for a moment, his calculating gaze weighed onto Virgil before it softened and he greeted him as well. Roman nodded his head slightly, seeing as Patton and Logan knew him, he'd be polite and greet him too. _

The only ones who hadn't shown a sign of forgetting him was Thomas and Patton. But he knew it wouldn't be long until Patton began to forget him.

"Virge?" Patton broke into his thoughts.

"Pat- Patton, I- I think- I think I'm dying," Virgil stuttered, struggling to speak. "I think i-it might be because Thomas h-has been going to-"I

"Therapy?" Patton finished for him.

Virgil nodded. "My- my walls are fading, I- I'm being forgotten and I don't-" Virgil gasped as tears began to fall. "I don't want everyone to forget me," he said as his voice broke. He shook as he sobbed, "I don't- Pa- Patton, we- we need to do- do something, I don't-"

Virgil tensed when Patton wrapped him arms around him, but immediately relaxed into the embrace as tears trailed with every sob. "Okay, kiddo, we- we'll talk to Thomas, okay?" Patton comforted him as he rubbed Virgil's back in circles. Virgil nodded his head where it is positioned on Patton's shoulder. "Focus on breathing, okay?"

Virgil copied Patton's breathing as the sobs died down. Soon, Virgil's breathing had returned to normal and he pulled away.

"We- we need to tell Thomas."

Patton nodded and stood. He held his hand out to Virgil and they vanished to where Thomas sat on the couch.

"Wha-" Thomas jumped. "Virgil, you okay, what's-"

"Thomas," Patton interrupted, Thomas turned to look at him. "We've got a problem."

Thomas's eyebrows pulled together in worry before Virgil spoke up in a whisper, "I'm fading out."

"What?"

Virgil spoke louder, in a bit of a panic "I- I'm being forgotten by- by Logan and- and Roman, My- my room is f-fading out, Thomas. I- I think the anxiety is- is dying down so m-much that- that I am too. And- and I don't- I don't want to die. I-" Virgil stopped before he could spiral again.

"O- oh, okay. That- I guess that makes sense. It'll be okay, Virge. We can fix this," Thomas promised. "I'm not sure how, but we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not even be how it works, but I thought it'd be fun to do something similar to this. I found a prompt on Pinterest and changed it up a little.
> 
> It's short, but it was fun to write!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	3. Anorexia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning. Be safe.

Roman was sat on the floor beside the toilet, recovering from throwing up. See, he wants to be perfect. As perfect as he can. However, it was backfiring. 

Making himself throw up was doing absolutely nothing in his favor. Sure, he was skinnier and lighter than the others, but now, he seemed to wear more layers than Virgil, and he applied an ungodly amount of chapstick to keep his lips from being chapped. The bags and tear stains under his eyes from staying awake and shoving his fingers down his throat were covered by makeup.

Everyone was growing concerned. Thomas, Patton, Logan, and even Virgil. They all are seeing his mask break, feeling his pain. But, no matter what, Roman always said that he's perfectly a-okay. 

His insecurity has grown past looking for security. He no longer felt good enough. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He began to push the others away in fear that they'd look at him in the wrong way. He didn't want pity, he didn't deserve it.

Each of them had tried on their own to get Roman to open up, but failed miserably. 

He wants to speak up, he knows they know he's suffering, but any time he opens his mouth the cries for help remain lodged in his throat.

Who was he kidding? He didn't need their help. Why can't they just see that?

He didn't understand the voice.

He could hear it, he could understand what the words were. But why? Why was it there? Why was he even  _ listening _ ?

Every command, every negative thing, Roman listened to, first saying it wasn't true. He knew at first it was wrong, but now he's trapped. Constantly second guessing himself with doubts, only to follow what the voice tells him to.

Now, he stood shirtless in front of the mirror, his bedroom door shut and locked. He looked down at the scale, the number still too high. He looked up at himself. He still didn't look the way he wanted to. 

Fine, he admits he's addicted, the pain feels good. He can't quit this. The voice was with him through thick and thin.

He turned away from the mirror and put his shirt on, finally deciding on what he really needed to do. He trudged down the halls to the others, the voice screaming negativity, but he refused to listen. The sides looked at him. It was time for this all to come to an end.

" _ I need help _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while, can't have that.
> 
> It'd be cool if anyone gave me ideas on what to write next.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that these are short. My thoughts when I write these don't go on forever and I can't keep it going long enough to think of something that'll last at least 1000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever ran into this enjoyed it. 
> 
> I didn't know what to write so, I just wrote whatever.
> 
> Feel free to share some criticism and prompts.


End file.
